Innocent Face, Deadly Game
by ReikoTakara
Summary: It all started with something that could have been fixed at school. But that wouldn't be Naruto. He had to bring Sasuke's notes home. Not just any home. The Haruno home. Gangs, wanted blood, and money. Well that's life. SasuSaku. NaruHina. Rating may change.
1. The Beginning

** Greetings! I'm Reiko-chan and this is my first story, well placed on here that is, and I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto because if I did Sakura would be the main character...**

**Right, now I give you Innocent Face, Deadly Game**

* * *

Delicate fingers strummed the guitar gently as the song chords came rushing through her mind. It wasn't something that usually came to the young rosette. Mostly it came whenever she had a bad day at school... Okay so yeah they did come all the time. But the day at Konoha High was forgotten when she had picked up the beautiful red Gibson. Finely tuned by her own hand, Sakura let the gentle words flow as she sung them out into the cold apartment. Her mother wasn't home from the shop yet but that never bothered Sakura since the older woman usually came home around 10 anyways. Sakura always made sure she had diner at the table ready and waiting. Mebuki Haruno was a overworked business woman after all and if Sakura didn't make sure she ate, she probably never world.  
As screaming erupted from the alleyway next to her apartment the lyrics to her new song were drowned out and she quickly ran to my room. Sakura and her mom didn't live in the nicest of neighborhoods. But what could they do about it? It was all her mom could afford after Sakura's father had left with everything. Now hiding under her covers she wished that he was rotting in hell. Kizashi Nakamura didn't know what it was like to run to school every morning or what it was like to work to the bone like her mother did each and everyday in that little corner store just down the street. Just the thought of her father made her want to punch another hole in the already hole covered beige walls.  
Instead, Sakura picked herself out of bed and went over to the other balcony. She picked a cigarette from the pack in her pocket, quickly lit it and took a drag. She had started the nasty habit when she was 14, nearly three years ago, when her best friend Ino had started. Except she did it to act cool. Sakura did it because the stress she was under to get her mom out of this godforsaken place. If her mother noticed she didn't say anything. Honestly Sakura guessed she knew, but they both had their bad habits. The house would always smell like smoke when Sakura woke up and when her mother saw that Sakura was out she would always leave her a couple packs on the table. Always leaving a note joking on how they both should quit.  
"Sakura-chan!" Said pinkette looked over the banister and saw her best friend waving with a goofy grin on his whisker-scarred face. Sakura couldn't help but smile and waved back to him. "Let me in okay?" She nodded and walked back into the apartment, taking another drag of the half-done smoke, and counted to three before she opened the door. On time, Naruto rushed in and immediately did a belly-flop on her couch where he was usually found when he wasn't in his room. He practically lived across the street but his parents had been killed seventeen years ago in a drive-by shooting. Jiraiya was his guardian but Naruto hadn't heard of him since he was twelve. He just disappeared. So Sakura's mom did the mom thing and offered her home as a place when he needed it. Meaning Naruto was more like the rosette's brother than anything else. She had known him since she had first moved here and that was about ten years ago. He called Sakura's mom, mom, even brought his things here, and we fought like actual siblings. When he got paid from his job at his favourate ramen bar, he would bring whatever groceries he bought over here. Sakura honestly didn't mind, her mom had the extra bedroom that had been made into Naruto's. He was even talking about selling his apartment and coming to live permanently with Sakura. She would love for that to happen. After all, Sakura did call him her brother whenever she talked about him.  
"Hey Narutard, did you get paid yet? We're running low and I don't get paid till Friday." Sakura yelled at Naruto as she made her way over to the kitchen. Squishing the cigarette out in an ashtray on the way to the fridge, she took a quick look and saw some left over salad from the night before, some beer, the regular condiments, and some moldy lasagna. She threw that out with her nose plugged.  
"No. Can Mom wait till Sunday? Ichiraku's is paying me then." His response was muffled by the fabric of the couch. Sakura smiled as his favourite show popped up on the TV, Pokemon, something she had grown accustomed to hearing after school. Sakura realized she felt safer with Naruto with her.  
"Yeah I can make KD and I think we have one more bowl of instant raman for you. Besides I get paid tomorrow." She called back and heard a 'WOOHOO' in response. Thursday isn't turning out to be too bad...  
"Hey Saku, is this a letter from your dad?" The pot of water Sakura was about to put on the stove fell out of her hands. She knew she had grabbed the mail but hadn't actually taken a look at it. Obviously Naruto heard the clatter and came rushing in. "Sakura? Are you alright?" She couldn't respond. What did her abusive son-of-a-bitch father want now? Breath Saku. Breath. She told myself and turned to face Naruto.  
"Yeah sorry, just slipped." Sakura chuckled but Naruto had known her way to long to know that her reaction was from hearing about Kizashi.  
"You're not okay, Sakura. I know that look. Here." Naruto grabbed Sakura's pack of smokes from her jean pocket and took one out. "This will be the only time I actually make sure you have one." She knew Naruto disapproved of smoking but hell, in times like these, it worked. "I don't want you breaking your hand again." He was right. Sakura had broken her hand once from punching a brick wall. That was a couple years ago. Again same situation. Kizashi had tried to ask her mother for money. Even tried to make contact with Sakura by coming to her school. He was just lucky Naruto had been there because she would have crushed the man right there. Sakura took the smoke he held out to her and immediately lit it.  
"Okay hand it over."

Sasuke knew he shouldn't be looking for the blonde idiot especially when he lived in the 'ghetto' part of town. His crisp Konoha High Uniform immaculate as he walked down Forth Street though the dirt seemed to still make it's way unto him. Man Itachi is going to kill me... Sasuke vaguely remembering this morning when his older brother asked him to keep himself decent today because of Tsunade's visit. The Mayor of Konoha was wanting to check in on the Chief of Police and she liked to do it personally.  
This was all Naruto's fault. He shouldn't have let the idiot borrow his notes, Sasuke knew he would end up taking them home with him. Now trying to remember the dobe's address Sasuke's nerves where at breaking point. Anger pulsed through his veins as he spotted Naruto's apartment and Sasuke pretty much stomped the whole way there. But getting up to his apartment door made him grumble curses. The door was ajar and it looked like no one had lived there for a good couple of years. Sasuke remembered when the walls had been covered in pictures but now bare, or how it always smelled like ramen but now smelled like mildew and dust. Sasuke hadn't been here since he had been ten, back before anyone even looked at the kid. So the rumours were true. He was shacking up with that stupid Haruno. "Great. Now how am I going to fi-" He was cut off by a note dangling on the fridge. Sasuke ripped it off it's magnet and quickly read it.

_Hey if anyone needs the one and only Uzumaki (that's me!) Catch me at Mom's place._

But his mother was dead, same as his father. "Than who?" Sasuke sighed and kept reading the sloppy handwriting.

_Mebuki Haruno's apartment is the one across the street, the number is 203. If I'm not there, I will be shortly. Just ask my sister._  
_Thanks Naruto_

Wait... Sister? Sakura's mom was Naruto's mom? What? Sasuke was more confused then ever, and began debating whether he really needed those notes or not. There was test tomorrow and it was Law. Sasuke couldn't fail this test it would determine if he could get into Konoha U. Giving a sigh Sasuke turned and slammed the door behind him as he left the apartment. Quickly crossing the road Sasuke looked up at the other run down building and decided that he was never going to let Naruto borrow his notes again. If he was so intimate with Sakura than he could borrow hers.  
Finding the door marked 203, Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself. He raised his hand to knock but heard a loud scream and something breaking. His brow furrowing, he questioned the sanity of Naruto. Sakura Haruno was rumoured to be usually strong, dealt with gangs, and snuffed drugs. Biting the inside of his cheek he knocked on the door. "Coming." He heard a feminine voice answer. Then a deeper voice that could only be Naruto telling the other voice to be calm and that they would figure it out later.  
Then the door opened. The five foot four rosette glared up at Sasuke with such an intensity that Sasuke knew if he wasn't as stoic as he was he would have screamed and ran. But Sasuke was a Uchiha. And Uchiha's never ran. For anything. "Can I help you Uchiha?" Ah, so she knew about him after all. Naruto's voice rang out behind Sakura as he appeared behind her.  
"Oh teme! Come on sis, let him in. I have his notes." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and made himself calm. At least Naruto still had his notes. Sakura gave looked up over her shoulder at Naruto before sighing and moving away from the door. Naruto swung his arm around Sasuke and pulled him into the small three bedroom apartment. "Sasuke-teme, that's my foster sister, Sakura Haruno. I'm sure you know about her." Naruto said releasing Sasuke and flinging himself at the couch.  
"Hn," Was Sasuke's only reply. He didn't really care but he hoped Naruto would give him his notes soon. The longer he stayed the more annoyed he became. Sakura had disappeared back into the kitchen but Sasuke could smell freash smoke wafting from there. It was only cigarette smoke but Itachi would smell it and accuse Sasuke of doing it. "Give me my notes dobe."  
"Now now, hold on." Naruto waved his hand sitting up. He grabbed for his backpack and opened it. Sasuke noticed how his eyes widened in fear at the sight. "Umm... Yeah about that." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke noted the nervousness in it and rolled his eyes.  
"You don't have them with you, do you?"  
Naruto chuckled again and looked up at Sasuke. "They're in my locker... Sorry teme."  
"Hn. You're just lucky that class is third period, dobe." Sasuke said a scowl forming on his face.  
"Hey idiot," Sasuke looked over to the kitchen door about to retaliate but saw Sakura poking her head out looking at Naruto, a smoke dangling from her lips. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mom just texted me saying she'll be home early. Either invite Sasuke for diner or kick him out. Just be showered and ready for Momma."  
"Gotcha." Naruto replied before looking back over at Sasuke. "Sorry bro, but I'm going to have to kick you out. We barely got enough food for the three of us." He stood and walked Sasuke to the door. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at Naruto.  
"You're going to explain this," He pointed at the kitchen where Sakura was beginning some Kraft Diner. "To me tomorrow right?"  
Naruto gave him a shit-eating grin and a thumbs up. "Sure teme." And the conversation ended when Naruto closed the door behind Sasuke. _Well... That was interesting._


	2. Discovering

**Alright guys, second chapter in one day! Hope you like! :3 Remember it's always nice to get reviews and criticism! :D **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**

**Peace,**

**Reiko-chan!**

* * *

When Sasuke pulled up in his blue Mercedes he didn't expect Naruto to be there waiting for him. Naruto always seemed to be late or just didn't go to school period. That was just way he was. But it wasn't because he skipped class, it was because he was picking up a double (Or sometimes triple) shifts over at Ichirakus. He always told Sasuke it was to pay rent. Though Sasuke knew that Naruto owned that apartment of his. But now the Uchiha began to fit the pieces together. Naruto was helping Sakura's mom pay rent. But what was Sakura doing to help? Their apartment had looked pretty run-down. Well from the glance Sasuke had caught.  
"Mornin' teme," Naruto yawned. Sasuke gave him a nod in response and grabbed his bag from the bag seat of his car.  
"I want you to explain to me why you are living with a gang member." Naruto became serious and angry all at once. Sasuke suddenly regetted his choice of words. He ducked as a punch came his way.  
"Never say that about Sakura-chan again." Naruto snarled. Sasuke had honestly never seen him this angry. Not even when kids insulted him or his parents.  
Sasuke gave him a glare when he straightened. "Isn't that the truth though?"  
Naruto returned his glare with electricity burning through his blue eyes. "No. The rumours are just rumours. There is nothing true about them. At all. In fact Sakura has better grades than you. The only thing she shouldn't be doing is smoking."  
Wait, hold up. That little five foot nothing had better grades than him? No one had ever threatened his 99% averge. Well no one that Sasuke had paid attention to. "Hn." Naruto didn't seem to hear him as he continued.  
"Sakura became my friend when you locked yourself inside ten years ago. She never left my side and stood up for me when kids made fun of me. Because of her I'm able to get grades that a college would consider looking at. And then when you stopped coming around totally, you never found out my godfather left me when I was twelve. Sakura didn't even have to ask her mom if it would be alright if I could stay with them, Mebuki just seemed to know. She came to my apartment grabbed my stuff and brought it over to her home. And since then I've been living with them. To Mebuki, I'm the son she never was able to have and I'm Sakura's older brother now. I'm even planning on selling my old place and permenatly moving in with them. So I help pay the nine hundred dollar rent while Sakura's job helps pay for food and anything extra. Mebuki's, or as I call her, Mom's pay goes to the rest of the rent and our colledge funds. So there you have it. Sakura would never have time to join a gang, she's always working. Between keeping her grades good and her job at the café I'm surprised that she can have diner made for all three of us at night. Not everyone's life is as perfect as yours Sasuke." Naruto finished with a vicious breath through his mouth. Sasuke didn't show any sign of shock or any emotion. Really a course of anger surged through him as Naruto insulted him but that didn't exactly register as the blondes words wrapped around his mind. Truely it made him curious. There was more to Sakura than what Ino had let through over the years.  
"Hn." Sasuke simply said as he made his way to his locker. The young adult didn't, (hadn't) exactly wanted to hear what Naruto had gone through. But Sasuke could tell there was a lot that the blonde had left out. Like where was Sakura's father in all this?  
"Why do you even care?" Naruto asked solemly as he opened his locker, which was so conveniatly located beside Sasuke's. "It's not that I don't mind telling you. But ever since..." Naruto broke off and Sasuke sensed he was thinking of the famous Uchiha car crash taking both Mikoto and Fugaku in one hit. "You only seemed to become someone who seems to only care about yourself." Sasuke didn't have a chance to answer as Naruto threw him his binder and began to walk off. Sasuke was about to catch up to him when a group of girls enclosed him. Sasuke saw a pink blur fly past him and leap onto Naruto's back. Noting it was Sakura now getting a piggy back by 'her brother.' Naruto gained his goofy personality back and they laughed as they turned the corner. Sasuke was suddenly intrigued by this rosette. How had she come to be in Naruto's life? And why? No one had ever wanted to be with Naruto in the first place. Wait... What am I thinking? Naruto's right. Why do I even care? I should be focusing for that test I have today. And with that Sasuke pushed through the annoying crowd of girls and headed to his first class.

Sakura smiled at the blonde that now stood in front of her. The group of girls were in the restroom all priming their makeup. Well Ino was, Hinata just added some lip gloss. Sakura didn't really own anything that these girls owned. Ino and Hinata had always been the richest of the group but Hinata was to shy even to put on some mascara. Tenten snickered at the fuss Ino was making about smeared eyeliner. Out of the four, Tenten was the most tomboyish. She never put on makeup unless it was for a special occasion like a date or something. Other than that she loved sparring with any of her nine brothers. Or all of them at once. Sakura just couldn't exactly afford to get any makeup. Any extra money she made went to her university fund. So when they went out Sakura borrowed some of her mother's makeup.  
"So forhead," Sakura's focus snapped to Ino and the nickname. Ino was Sakura's best female friend. They were closer to each other than most and called each other things most people would disapprove but that had never stopped them. "Your birthday's in approximatly three weeks. Finally joining us in the ranks of adulthood eh?" Ino was right, Sakura was a year younger than anyone in their grade. Fact was that she had skipped grade one back in Sunagakure before her parents had divorced.  
"And your point is? Come on pig you know I don't celebrate my birthday." Sakura snorted.  
"And the point is I want to throw you a party. Come on it'll be fun. Naruto already said Ichiraku is willing to close down early to throw you one." Sakura gaped at Ino. She looked at Tenten and Hinata for even the slightest fact that this was the first time they were hearing about this. Nope. Hina did that thing with her fingers and Tenten whistled innocently. Connecting my face to my palm, I sighed and slumped my shoulders.  
"There is no getting out of this one is there?" She asked through her hand.  
Ino laughed and shook her head. "Nope! No way in hell are you going to be able to escape this time. And Naruto won't even help you either he's wanted to throw you one ever since we started grade seven."  
"Fine. On one condition." Sakura said settling her crossed arms on her chest. Her green eyes scanned each girl in front of her before speaking. "It'll only be close friends. I don't like a lot of people here and if I find anyone but our friends, I'm leaving. Deal?"  
Ino pouted, sighed and nodded. "Deal." Tenten fist pumped and Hinata smiled in my direction.  
"Now if you don't excuse me, class is about to start and I don't want to be late for Biology." Sakura said matter-of-factly before stalking out of the bathroom only to run right into something. Or make that someone. "What the hell?" Before she could fall someone caught her wrist and pulled her up. Looking past her pink bangs Sakura saw it was the Uchiha that she had found at her door last night. Onix met emerald and Sasuke immediatly withdrew his hand. Sakura drew a breath and shrugged. "Sorry, thanks for catching me." She murmured before taking a step around Sasuke and beginning to walk away. His voice stopped her.  
"Is your hair fake?" He voice was smooth and silky. No wonder girls dropped down to worship him. Ino was right he sounded god-like. But Sakura pushed the thoughts away as what he said registered. She snapped around rage on her face. She had been asked that so many times that it always got on her nerves now. Her medium length pink hair was natural through and through.  
"No. Obviously not. I don't see a lot of people willingly dying their entire head pink." She snapped. Expecting an insult she clenched her fist, ready to start a fight if needed. But none came. Instead a smirk made it's way onto the Uchiha's smug face and he turned walking away from her. "Ugh!" She voiced loudly and spun around. Now she could use a smoke. Instead she stomped to her first period class and sat beside her regular partner, Kiba Inuzuka. He was a major flirt but he was her friend first and respected Sakura's requests and today he seemed to sense her anger.  
"Everything alright babe?" He asked raising a brown eyebrow at her. Sakura looked over at him. She took in his naturally spikey brown hair, the red upside down triangle tattoos on his cheaks, his concerned brown eyes. Truely he was a catch if Sakura considered dating anyone. She couldn't help but smile now though.  
"Yeah just a rough morning, I'll live." Sakura chuckled and then the bell rung. She noted their teacher's absence but just flipped open her biology text book and began answering a couple questions that Mr. Umino had given her in advance.  
"You would tell me if anyone has messed with you right sweetheart?" Kiba asked as he followed her actions. Sakura nodded wondering why Kiba was so concerned. He seemed to come off of it though. "Hey I'm having this kickass party tonight, Mom's out of town on a weekend business trip. You wan'na come?" Sakura thought for a second before shrugging. Eh what the hell. I'm off tonight, I get paid and Naruto said he's been dying for a party.  
"Sure I'd love to." Sakura smiled looking over at Kiba who smiled widely.  
"Great starts at nine, invite everyone!"  
"Sorry for being late class. Jiraiya decided to have a quick staff meeting." Our young science teacher smiled a strained one as he walked/jogged in and Sakura let out a quiet snort at the fact of their principal. "Just continue with the questions and I'll be around to answer any questions shortly. Oh and don't forget about the disection of a rat on thursday..." Sakura tuned the rest out wishing she would have just stayed home today.


	3. Well that escalated quickly

**Hey guys here's the third chapter! Hope you enjoy1 You know the drill! I own nothing!**

* * *

"Sasuke!" Said person looked over to the person who had called his name. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi making their way over to him. It was warm for a February day in Konoha so he had decided to eat outside and review his notes to prepare. He hadn't planned on being disturbed, Sasuke had hidden behind a large boulder placed at the back of the courtyard. It usually worked with his fangirls. They were all to daft to figure out where he was. Especially that Karin Tamaki girl. But Sasuke knew knew the Nara boy was smart, not in comparison to Sasuke of course, but still.  
"Hn." The youngest Uchiha replied and turned back to his sandwhich.  
"There's going to be a fight during last period. It concerns you." Sasuke's brow furrowed as he looked over at the two of his friends. He urged Shikamaru to continue with the look in his eyes. "Something with Kairin seeing you and that Haruno girl this morning? Today in Math, Karin stalked up to Sakura and started yelling at her. Sakura ignored most of it until it got to the point where Karin insulted Sakura's mother. Called her a, and I quote, 'good for nothing bitch who sucks dicks for a living.' It was quite troublesome watching them. Because Sakura then stood and accused Karin of being a slut ectra, thus leading to Karin declaring a fight with Sakura. Troublesome women truly." Shikamaru stated rubbing his shoulder as if he had strained it. Sasuke looked blankly at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"And this has to do with me how?"  
"Just filling you in dude." Choji said with a mouthful of chips. "We thought you might want to know since Sakura called you and your family rich bastards with ten foot long poles up their asses."  
Oh. That changed things. With a sigh Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn Karin and her fanclub. How the hell did he not see her this morning? "Fine. I'll go but I won't stop anything."

Sakura popped a cigarette in her mouth as she waited for the red-haired bitch that called her mother a prostitute. Sakura was risking everything with this fight. But she was beyond pissed and couldn't exactly think further than punching Karin in her ugly face. Ino and Tenten joined her. Hinata said she would have joined but she couldn't miss school and Sakura didn't blame her. Who would want to miss school with a father like Hina's?  
Lighting her smoke Sakura watched as Karin, Kikiyo, and Kira stalked up in their high heels. Narrowing her green eyes she looked at the girls with a hatred that could burn anyone alive. "Oh look Saku, the slut, the sluttier, and the sluttiest decided to show their faces, did the Zoo accidentally let you out early?." Ino snorted crossing her arms.  
"The Three Bitchkateers are ready to get their asses beat eh?" Tenten smiled cracking her knuckles. Sakura smirked and took another drag of her smoke.  
"Oi! You whore, don't you think you can touch Sasuke just because you've done it to every other guy in the school. He's mine. Go find your Momma and be a slut with her." Karin said standing face to face with Sakura now. The pinkette rolled her eyes.  
"Well you foolish bitch, insulting my mother was the wrong move and now you'll pay for that." Sakura snarled. Flicking her cigarette away Sakura aimed a punch for the red-haired girl and got her straight in her face. Karin fell onto her ass and the twins squealed.  
"How dare you! Karin-senpai is a brilliant woman!" Kira huffed and Tenten, the closest to the dumb blonde, snorted.  
"Then I hope she can defend herself, because Sakura will destroy her." The twin-bunned girl smirked. Kira and Kikiyo fumed. Instantaneously lunching themselves at Ino and Tenten. Sakura didn't notice as her Inner repeated one mantra. Sakura, destroy the bitch. She insulted your mother. Destroy her.  
"With pleasure." Sakura smirked and leap at the semi-standing girl. Karin screeched and clawed at Sakura as they rolled around. Sakura aimed some bone-crushing punches while Karin hissed and clawed like a cat. She caught Sakura on the face drawing blood. Then suddenly Karin decided to go with Sakura's tactics and used a couple punches. As Sakura was swinging back for another punch Karin got her in the jaw. The pinkette bit the inside of her cheek and blood filled the inside of her mouth. Stunned Sakura didn't have a chance before Karin grabbed her long pink hair.  
"I hear sluts with short hair get less service." Before Sakura could react, Karin took out a knife and, Swish!I  
Sakura fell forward catching herself on her palms. But she didn't stay down for long. Karin had insulted her mother twice. Insulted Naruto on several occasions before this. Bullied Hinata to no extent. And now she had cut Sakura's hair. Oh, the bitch was dead alright.  
Sakura turned on Karin and snarled the most cannibalistic growl she could muster and launched herself at Karin. The pinkette spat blood in her face and then just pounded on her. Red covered her vision as all the pent up anger over the past eleven years seemed to pour out on this Karin Tamaki. Blood poured down Sakura's face, chest and arms as Karin tried to escape from Sakura's deathly hold.  
Suddenly Sakura was punching air and just as suddenly she hit the ground scraping whatever she had left of her palms and knees. She looked up with the nastiest scowl to see Suigetsu, and Juugo, Karin's 'bodyguards' (more like fuck buddies) standing in front of Karin. Sakura noted that Naruto and Sasuke were there too farther back looking equally pissed of. No one said anything. Sakura watched as Suigetsu picked Karin up while Juugo helped the other two up. They weren't as bad as Karin was, they were still conscious. But Ino and Tenten still looked pleased. Sakura then stood and spat some more blood onto the ground, took out a smoke and lit it. "Sakura, what the hell was that?" Naruto screamed obviously pretty pissed off as he stalked over to her. The pinkette shrugged taking a drag.  
"If I told you, you would make sure Karin never saw the sun again." Naruto got the hint and suddenly shot his glare towards the retreating backs of the two jocks. Sakura could feel that his anger no longer was toward her and took a long drag of her Marlboro red. Sasuke's face betrayed nothing as he calmly walked over to the four. But Sakura could see the shock there in his eyes. _If he only knew the real me._


	4. Who the hell are you!

**Greetings! Hey look another chapter! I hope you guys like it! Thanks to bbarbie325 for the review! I appreciated it! :D **

**Anyways onwards with the story! I own nothing...**

* * *

Sakura watched as Naruto got ready for Kiba's party. She smirked as he combed his hair in the mirror and smirked as he tripped trying to find the right pair of skinny jeans that might get him lucky. The pinkette brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her bandaged arms around them. Sakura had made sure to clean the new wounds best she could while Naruto made KD for the both of them. He also had her explain why the fight happened, just like the older brother he was to her. They agreed to tell Mom about it as soon as she got home. Sakura didn't mind, she needed someone to talk to.  
Resting her head on her knees she watched as Naruto gave his hair one more flip before turning to her. "Well how do I look?" Sakura raised an eyebrow as she took in his slightly-ripped faded orange skinny jeans, the black Sons of Anarchy t-shirt and a dark blue hoodie.  
"You look like a bruised orange," Sakura snorted before a smile graced her lips. Naruto gave her a fake wounded look.  
"Oh you pain me Sakura-chan. Anyways," Naruto recovered and walked over the rosette. "Have fun tonight. Order pizza watch a movie, just if you're not coming to the party don't go out. You know how it is on Fridays." He said crouching before Sakura who nodded in return.  
"And I want you to stay at Kiba's tonight, sleep there until I come and get you tomorrow. Don't get drunk and do something stupid, I don't need to be burying your ass in the ground just yet thank you." Sakura sat patting Naruto on the head. He smiled his regular goofy grin before standing up and kissing Sakura on the forehead.  
"I promise blossom." He said and then he was gone, out the door in a flash. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes before her ring tone went off. The sound made her jump, making her wince at the soreness of her joints. Picking her little cheap LG up Sakura quickly answered once she recognized the number.  
"Mom?"  
"Hey baby, are you okay?" Her mother sounded worried and Sakura wondered if Naruto had told her about the fight. Probably not but Sakura still wondered and if he did she would kick his ass into next week.  
"Yeah I'm okay, just a rough day need to talk to you when you get home." Sakura replied rubbing her hand over her face.  
"Alright I'll be home a little later tonight, a shipment is coming in about now and it's going to take a while. Are you okay for another hour?"  
"Yeah no problem."  
"Okay little one, I'll talk to you later, love you bye."  
"Love you too Mom." And with that Sakura hung up. She looked at the time noting the twenty minutes past nine and decided to hop in the shower. She quickly ordered a pizza before and turned on her radio before she stripped and quickly jumped into the hot water.

Sasuke sighed as he found himself circling Kiba's neighborhood. He honestly didn't want to go to a party tonight. He thought he could maybe corner Sakura when she was drunk and get some answers out of her but when Naruto had arrived alone the Uchiha knew that she wouldn't be showing up. Finally giving up Sasuke drove away from the Inuzuka's house and found himself driving to Sakura's apartment. He didn't know he was even there until he put the car in park. It was as if something had called him to this place. Sighing he got out of the car and made his way up. Sasuke wanted answers for questions he didn't know yet.  
Stopping in front of the apartment he heard the TV and knew that someone was home indeed. Giving a quick look at the time, _9:40... I hope I'm not interrupting..._ Sasuke was a stoic asshole most of the time, but he could be a gentleman too. Knocking on the door, he heard a 'coming' and a rustle.  
"Okay so $23.45 rig-" Sakura caught Sasuke off guard and he knew he had caught her off-guard as well. Her pink hair, which had been neatly trimmed by Ino, was damp from a shower, her cheeks flushed and lips puffy in the kind of way you wanted to kiss them and see how soft they were. Her eyes, well it seemed as if you had been caught in a storm full of jade. But her black tank top was another story, it dropped low giving Sasuke a hint of her ample chest and lime green bra, and her sweat pants hugged her tiny, sculpted waist. Sakura had a body of a model, but the dark-haired teen could see the muscle hidden underneath of her ivory skin and knew she could pack a punch. Sasuke didn't seem to notice the cuts and bruises anymore, just pure beauty. But her voice shook him out of his reverie before he could think anymore of it. Or let any of it travel south. "Uchiha-san? Is everything alright? I thought you would be at Kiba's party." The tough girl act was dropped and now she held formality. It was a whole different person and Sasuke wondered if Sakura was bi-polar.  
"Hn, I came to check if you were okay." Okay that was a lie. Maybe. Not. Sasuke's brain finally clicked and he found out the reason why he had really came. He really did want to see if she was okay. He had watched her defend her mother in a sense. Sasuke knew that Sakura could have easily just ignored the insults, but maybe Sakura truly was respectable when it came to her family.  
"Oh," Sakura smiled and Sasuke wondered if the pinkette truly knew how breathtaking she was. What the hell? "Well I ordered a pizza would you like to join me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She had only known him for two days and she was inviting him in for pizza? But Sasuke found himself shrugging. His brother wouldn't be home tonight anyways, so it didn't make a difference and Sasuke really didn't want to go to that party.  
"Sure." He finally replied and Sakura stepped into the apartment to let Sasuke through. The smoke-filled place he had been in just yesterday seemed to be cleared out and it looked more homier than it had the first time Sasuke had stepped in. He felt a cool breeze and saw that Sakura had opened the balcony glass door, letting the screen take its place. A lamp beside the couch gave the room a homely glow and the TV noise in the background seemed to have Sakura comfortable. The rest of the house was dark though and Sasuke guessed it was to save power.  
"Well you can come in, you don't have to stand there like a lump-on-a-log." Sakura chuckled as she settled herself onto her couch and lit a cigarette. Sasuke gave a small smirk as he discarded his shoes and placed his coat on a hook near the door. He walked over to the couch and sat on the other end while Sakura pulled her knees up. "So what do you really want?"  
This question seemed to hit dead on. What did he want other than checking up on her? Sasuke shrugged not giving an answer. How could he ask a question he still couldn't figure out? "What? Cat got your tongue? Come on Uchiha-san, spit it out."  
"Sasuke."  
Sasuke watched as the pinkette's brows narrowed in confusion to his response and gave a small smug smirk. "Uchiha-san is my father, call me Sasuke." As Sakura's mouth formed a small frown, Sasuke dropped the smirk and turned his head to look at her. Her brow's were knitted together, and her kissable lips drawn into a thoughtful frown. Sasuke reached her eyes with his and noted the confusion in them.  
"Why? I only just met you yesterday." Sakura finally said and Sasuke's small smirk returned.  
"Because, I want you too."  
"Hmpf," Sakura crossed her arms and gave a small pout. "Fine, but you have to call my Sakura." Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was about to respond when the doorbell rang. Noting it must have been the pizza, Sasuke watched as Sakura grabbed the money and went to the door. Her tight top showed Sasuke something that he guessed were scars of some kind. He was going to ponder more on it when he saw a small tattoo of a white hollow circle on her left shoulder and he wondered what it meant. He also wondered why he cared so much. Sakura was right, she had only just met him and now he was here in her living room going to eat pizza with her. Who the hell was she? She made him want to get to know her. Made him want to protect her. The memories came faster than Sasuke could explain.  
_ Flashback_  
_ A young Sasuke raced through the park with his brother at his heels. Playing tag with two people could be fun if the one player didn't have long legs like Itachi. Sasuke cursed him for that but he still had fun because it was rare to have a minute with his older brother nowadays. Sure he had Naruto, but Naruto lived on the other side of town, where Sasuke's father said bad people lived. _  
_ "Sasuke! Watch out!" Sasuke had been running so fast he hadn't realized how fast exactly. Plus the girl was running, crying blindly by herself._  
_ BAM! Sasuke fell to the ground, stunned at first. As he gained his balance back he saw the weirdest thing. A girl about his age, with PINK hair! But she was crying and Sasuke thought that he had made her cry. "Hey! Are you okay? I'm sorry!" Sasuke said jumping to his feet and picking the girl up by her arm. _  
_ "No it's my fault I'm sorry." The unknown girl sniffed, and Sasuke saw that her hand was sliced open. _  
_ "What happened? Did you do this when I bumped into you?" The young Uchiha asked suddenly worried that he had caused harm to a girl. Oh boy, Naruto would never let him live it down if he did. But the pinkette gasped and ripped her hand away and shook her head. _  
_ "N-no. I'm sorry!" She whimpered and went to run away. Sasuke gasped, not wanting his sort-of-new-friend to disappear and grabbed her. _  
_ "Don't go, my Oniisan can fix it!" Sasuke said with a small smile. The girl blinked and Sasuke saw the brilliant green gems that he called eyes. Like a jaded storm. What a combination, pink hair and green eyes. Pretty. "What's your name?"_  
_ "Sakura, what's yours?"_  
_ "Sasuke, come on let's go find Itachi-niisan." Sasuke smiled._  
_-Two years later-_  
_ "What 'do you mean they moved?" Sasuke questioned Sakura's neighbors. It was a few days after his parents car crash and he had finally gotten the strength to get out of his house. He had come straight to Sakura's to talk. But the house was empty, door ajar, everything, gone. Sasuke had cornered Sakura's neighbors and they told him they had moved. Sasuke's best friend of two years, gone. He knew then, he would never trust anyone else again, because they always left._  
"Sasuke!" Said person blinked and met the jaded storm he had forced himself to forget appear. He shook his head and pushed Sakura off of him making her fall backwards. He underestimated his own strength as he watched in horror as she smashed against her wall.  
"Sakura!" He gasped finally finding his breath as he raced over to her. She scrambled away from him and Sasuke watched the blood run down her face. He was sure it was a new wound even with all the scratches from Karin.  
"Get away from me!" She snarled. Sasuke noticed the same look from when she was fighting Karin. "Get out of my house Uchiha!" She spat his name like it was poison. Sasuke didn't hesitate. He grabbed his coat, slipped on his shoes and left.


	5. So what I'm still a Rockstar!

Sorry for the late update guys! School and all! Any-ways here ya go it's a short chapter lol! Enjoy :3

-You know the drill

-Reiko

* * *

Oh, she was pissed. Pissed beyond reason. And she was still pissed the next day. She had gone to bed without talking to her mother that night and Sakura regretted that but she was so damn angry.  
And it's all that stupid Uchiha's fault!  
But Sakura knew that he had gone through terrible things, didn't remember a lot of those times but she remembered a little. But he definitely hadn't been like that, and if he was going to be like her father then he could kiss Sakura's ass goodbye because she wasn't going to let herself be with people like that.  
"Oi, Saku-chan, are you okay un?" Sakura's brow raised as she turned and saw three of the members of the Akatsuki. Her old friends. The local gang. She hadn't seen them in about a year since she told Pein to go fuck himself. But she couldn't help but smile at Deidara, Hidan and Sasori. Sakura had forgotten that this was one of the bars they always hung out at. She had gotten used to coming here whenever she was angry. No wonder the bar tender hadn't asked her for I.D, he already knew her off by reputation. She walked over to the three and took a seat between Hidan and the blonde bomber, to of which she had lost her virginity too. Drunken night of course.  
"Hey slut, long fucking time eh?" Sakura chuckled at the vulgar Jashinest but smirked and shrugged.  
"Yeah, where have you been un?" Deidara asked. "What happened after you told Pein off, un?"  
Sakura shrugged, feeling her anger temporarily melt away. "I simply focused on supporting my mom and Naruto by other ways. Plus I got busy with school." She took a sip of her beer. It was only ten in the morning, but hell, Sakura couldn't have cared less.  
"You miss us bitch?" Hidan asked leaning close and nipping her ear. Sakura aimed for the silver-haired man's balls and aimed pretty well. He was on the ground rolling like a dog. "Fuck you!" He cried. Sakura rolled her eyes before turning to Deidara and Sasori.  
"How about you guys?"  
"Same old, same old. Still doing the regular jobs." Sasori shrugged and he gave Sakura a small smirk. She knew what that meant alright. It meant drug-dealings had gone up, another war with the Sand Siblings, and Pein was being accused of being a father of another baby. Same old, same old. Sakura rolled her eyes. Again.  
"I don't know about you Sakura, but the Akatsuki have missed you. Especially Konan, un." Deidara said hanging his arms over the back of the couch. The rosette raised her eyebrows in question, Hidan decided finally to rejoin the conversation.  
"Pein fucking sees that trying to get into your slutty pants has fucking affected all of us." Sakura looked over at Hidan and smirked. "Yeah yeah yeah, stop fucking smirking. I'm just fucking saying you leaving was like a damned little sister fucking dying. Well not to Mr. I-fuck-dynamite over there he just lost a fuck buddy." He rolled his eyes and rubbed his sore privates. So if Hidan said it, it must have been true.  
"Wow," Was all Sakura had to say as she looked over from Hidan to Sasori then finally Deidara. The blonde gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged.  
"What Hidan meant to say is that even Pein misses you, he asked about you the other day actually. That's mostly why we're here, un" Ah so it wasn't just a coincidence meeting them here. They were looking for me. Typical.  
"I'm not coming back." Sakura said finishing her beer and crossing her arms.  
"Sakura you know Pein doesn't like people saying no..." Sasori said. His milk-chocolate eyes looked at the pinkette with clear worry. He was like an older sibling just like every member in the Akatsuki, well except for Pein he was more like the very strict father, and maybe Deidara...  
"Then let him come and beg, I'll beat his ass so far into next year that you won't even be able to recognize him." Sakura growled, gripping her empty beer bottle harder than she should have been.  
"You're making a damned fuck-ass mistake slut." Hidan had to put his two cents in of course. Sakura knew he cared somewhere in his heart. If he even had one. But that wasn't the point. She stood, ready to leave.  
"Tell him Sakura Haruno won't come back. Ever." Sakura strode proudly to the entrance when Deidara's voice stopped her.  
"Sakura, don't get yourself killed over some stupid choice. Pein is willing to talk terms, un." She didn't turn when the glass bottle shattered in her hands. Pure anger pulsed through her veins now, causing her adrenaline to spike.  
"I'd like to see him try and kill me." Sakura left it at that. She left the bar with a smirk and a bloody hand but she felt better than she had in weeks.


	6. Should've killed him

Wow... I never thought I would be able to get two chapters done in two days :3 YAAY NEW RECORD! Aha well I hope you enjoy the sixth chapter!

-Reiko-chan

* * *

Sasuke had stayed away from Naruto at school. He wasn't sure if Sakura had told the dobe whether or not what had happened on Friday night and if she did Naruto was going to kill him. But he hadn't seen Sakura around either, and Naruto didn't seem to be hunting him down anytime he saw him in the hallways. The guilt was eating away at his conscience though. He hadn't meant to hit her it was self defence... "Tch annoying." He muttered to himself as he rubbed his hands over his face. Sasuke kept telling himself that it was just a little bump of annoyance, he just needed to ignore it. But now he knew why he wanted to know everything about the girl. Sasuke could focus on blocking those memories and questions, while getting into KonohaU. Or maybe Otogakure University. That would mean getting away from everyone...  
"Annoying..." Sasuke muttered once again and closed his locker. Itachi would be working late again, said he had a couple ANBU agents coming down. Walking down the hallway Sasuke only gave a sigh as he spotted Karin bandaged and over-exagerating the wounds Sakura had given her. Sasuke briefly wondered if Sakura had been suspended or expelled. God damnit Sasuke... Stop thinking about her.  
Quickly escaping Karin, Sasuke made it to the parking lot and over to his mercedes. He just unlocked the doors when someone clearing their throat caught the Uchiha's attention. Ready to tell the person to fuck off, Sasuke turned towards the man. The dark-pink-gravity-defeying-hair caught Sasuke off guard and his words burned in his mouth. I thought I was the only one who had weird hair... Sasuke raised an eyebrow, waiting for the man to speak.  
"Sasuke Uchiha, it's been a while."  
"Do I know you?" Sasuke hated wasting time and this man was wasting his. In a rush? Shut up, you're not helping. Oh great now he was talking to himself.  
"As a matter of fact you do. You used to play with my daughter? I'm aware you are aquinted with her now." Wait pink hair. Where did Sasuke know pink hair from?  
"You're Sakura's father."  
"Ah so you are as smart as the people say. Yes, I'm Kizashi Nakamura, pleased to make your aquintance once again." Kizashi's sea-foam eyes narrowed as he smiled and held out his hand. Sasuke looked down at it then met Kizashi's eyes obviously not willing to give a handshake. Why the hell was this man approching him?  
"What do you want?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Kizashi chuckled.  
"Impatient, just like your father-"  
"I said, what do you want?" Sasuke said again, his voice hinting at annoyance and anger. Kizashi had no right to bring up Fugaku Uchiha. Kizashi's smile dropped and took a package out of his windbreaker.  
"I want you to deliver this to Sakura."  
"Why me? Why not Uzumaki?" This man was beginning to get on his nerves. What right gave him the ability to walk up to Sasuke and ask something of him? None.  
"Because Uzumaki knows the truth. You at least are still an outsider." I knew the dobe was hiding something. But what does it have to do with this man? Sasuke studied Kizashi with his package extented, and his smug smirk, as if he knew something Sasuke didn't. The Nakamura raised an eyebrow and Sasuke took the package.  
"Fine. Don't expect me to do anything else."  
"This is fine, good day Sasuke I will be seeing you soon." It was as if Kizashi hadn't heard Sasuke's last comment and this annoyed him. Looking down at the small package, Sasuke sighed. It looked like avoiding the problem wouldn't work. So, into the dragoness' den he went.

"Sakura-chan?"  
"What?"  
"What happened?"  
"Go fuck yourself Naruto." Sakura had smoked through two large packs of ciggerettes already and she had skipped school two days in a row. So it was Wednesday. Lovely. Oh and you couldn't forget the fifteen new holes in her wall. She hadn't really left her room except for the bathroom and food. Sakura wasn't handling the fact of Sasuke being a douche, and Pein coming after her, good. Well to her she was, but not to outlookers. Naruto was concerned and her mother was just plain-out scared for her daugther's safety. Naruto had to convince their Mom it was okay and Sakura would be fine. Which she was.  
Deciding it was time to apologize to Naruto, Sakura got up and grabbed a pair of clean clothes. She hadn't showered since Friday and felt like shit. As she excited her room she saw Naruto watching T.V and groaned. "Look Naruto sorry for the past three days."  
Sakura watched as the blonde gave her a goofy grin and a thumbs up. She quickly wondered where he got all his energy from. "It's okay Sakura-chan, if you want to talk, I'm here."  
"Gotcha." Sakura said giving a weak thumbs up before slipping into the bathroom. She peeled off the clothing that had been clean on Friday and turned on the hot water. Sakura didn't seem to notice the scalding hot water and she questioned if she was losing her emotions again.  
_-Flashback-_  
_The little pinkette watched her father scream at her mother. And then there was some hitting. And suddenly Kizashi was coming after Sakura. Her orange dress that her mother had picked out just for Sunday was ripped off her back. And tears began pouring down her cheeks Sakura didn't remember starting to cry, and she almost forgot about the ripping pain that ran down her bloody back. Her father was whipping her. With what she didn't know. _  
_After several times of this occurrence Sakura had learned how to lock herself away. She wouldn't cry anymore, scream yes... But no more tears. Instead she thought about how Sasuke had given her a daisy that day. Sakura made sure she only showed her feelings around Sasuke-kun and her mother. _  
_But soon she didn't have to hid it anymore, because Kizashi left. Her mother and her could start new, even if it was rough. Then she met Naruto, and Ino, and Tenten, and Hinata, and Kiba, and Shikamaru, and Choji, and the Akatsuki, and Sai (even if he lived in Suna). Oh and she couldn't forget about Neji, and Shino. _  
_-Flashback end-_  
Sakura had met so many new people that she had locked away her memories of before her life in the slums. Because she had made a better life when she had less. Because being rich didn't always mean you were happy. Sakura had learned how to be real here on the South side of Konoha. She learned how to be herself, as the scars on her back healed. But the scars where still there to remind her of the abuse her previous life held even if she was only a young four year old. It had lasted abou-  
"Sakura? I know you're in the middle of a shower but Teme is here." Sasuke? I thought I told him to get out... What could he want now?  
To apologize of course.  
Right.  
"Okay I'll be out soon. Entertain him Narutard." Sakura ran soap through her hair, and washed off the grime from three days. She felt great as she stepped out into the living room with a clean pair of track pants, and a clean blue tank top. Sasuke was sitting in the same spot where he had sat down on Friday. She still hadn't told Naruto about that.  
Sakura narrowed her eyes as she met Sasuke's. "What do you want Uchiha?" But Naruto answered before he could.  
"Sakura, I want you to stay calm through this." Naruto never used her name like that, unless... The pinkette immediately knew what it was about and took out a ciggerette. Lighting it she took a deep drag and closed her eyes letting the smoke blow out through her nose. Sakura may have been young when Kizashi Nakamura had abused both her mother and herself, but she still remembered how clearly she wanted to hit him back. How she wanted to kick him out of their nice house before he took off with everything. That's why she had the old Haruno crest tattooed on her left shoulder, because being a Nakamura meant pain. But being a Haruno meant pride, and the ability to recover even if you had to scrounge for money.  
"Okay Naruto, Sasuke, by the way I forgive you." Naruto looked between Sakura and Sasuke with confusion but soon let it go as Sakura continued. "What did Kizashi want this time?"  
"Hn," Sasuke did that grunt and nodded to the table. Sakura followed his gaze and her brow furrowed as her own gaze landed on the small package. Sakura looked over to Naruto after a few minutes of staring at the package.  
"Did you call Mom?" The blonde nodded.  
"She's closing up early and coming right over."  
"Good because she needs to be here too. Sasuke," Sakura looked over at the young Uchiha, who simply looked passive and annoyed, like usual. "You're not leaving until I get answers." He didn't seem to eager to leave which Sakura was glad for. She was sure he wanted his questions answered as well. They would see what Kizashi wanted and perhaps they could end this, once and for all.


	7. Hello 911?

Here you guys go! Just as I promised :3 Hope you enjoy~!

Reiko-chan

* * *

Sasuke had watched as Sakura stepped out of the bathroom. Noted every look of anguish, pain, and remembrance that had crossed her face when Naruto had told her to sit. She may have grown up but her emotions hadn't seemed to have change since they were young.  
Her fresh cuts and bruises now faded with the small amount of time Sasuke had spent away from Sakura, but he still saw the red cut that Sasuke had given her when he pushed Sakura. He inwardly winced and let out a sigh through his nose. He found his childhood friend, and smashes her against a wall. Sounds like an introduction to murder.  
When she had forgiven him he resisted the urge to roll his eyes but it cleared his conscience a bit. At least he didn't have to worry about that. But the mother part... That was something that bothered him. He would meet the woman that took in Naruto, Sakura's mother, at last. Sasuke guessed she was good-looking, most likely also pink-haired, probably didn't look her age...  
The doorknob turned and Sasuke turned his attention to the newest person in the room. She had hazel-green eyes, with short blonde hair that cupped her head, about Sakura's height. Her eyes burned with wisdom and the love that mostly all mothers seemed to hold. But the years had worn on her, Sasuke saw that. "Momma!" Naruto leapt up and hugged the woman who laughed.  
"Alright Naruto, come on, I think Sakura needs a hug." The woman said and of course the dobe launched himself at Sakura who squealed and began running around. The whole room was filled with laughter as if it had been like this all along. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched but he smirked when Sakura threw Naruto across the room. "And you must be Sasuke."  
Sasuke's attention turned to the woman and he stood holding out his hand. "Yes, pleasure to meet you Ms. Haruno."  
The blonde chuckle and took Sasuke's outstretched hand. "Please call me Mebuki, or even Mom if you like. Sakura must have forgotten to mention that." If Sasuke didn't know motherly glares, he would have thought Mebuki was sending Sakura a death glare. Sasuke retracted his hand and followed Mebuki's gaze. He saw that Sakura had Naruto in a choke hold and connected his palm with his face. "Hey, kids." Sasuke watched in mild amasment as even Naruto came to attention at the sound of Sakura's mother's voice. "Naruto get us some drinks. From what I can tell Kizashi has pulled poor Sasuke into this too. So I'll order a pizza and we'll talk about this. Calmly." Sasuke was glaring at the ground for being called 'poor' but watching Naruto rush off at Mebuki's words, he didn't think he wanted to cross this woman. He couldn't see how the anger seemed to radiate off of Sakura.  
Sasuke smelt a new wave of cigarette smoke and when he looked up he expected Sakura, but it was her mother instead. Truly that didn't surprise him but when Sakura lit up beside her, Sasuke was prepared for another one of Mebuki's glares but none came. Instead Mebuki took out her cell phone and sat down where Sasuke had been sitting. Naruto came back in with four beers and Sasuke took his gratefully. His calm Wednesday had turned upside down and had ran down the street.

The young Haruno bit into a slice of pizza before she looked over to Sasuke. He seemed agitated by her mother's explanation. But Mom had told him the truth. Well half of it. Simply putting years of abuse into one sentence. 'Kizashi simply wants a way into our lives again, and thinks that you, Sasuke, are a possible loophole.'  
But how come it felt like more? Why did Sakura feel like Kizashi had bigger motives than using Sasuke as just a loophole? Maybe the small package could explain somethings... They had yet to open it and now it was just mocking her by sitting on the table. Taking a drag of her smoke, Sakura looked over to Naruto. He had fallen asleep on the floor, of course. With a role of her eyes she focused onto the package and she suddenly felt a bead of dread sliver down her spine. "Hey, Mom?" Sakura watched with the corner of her eyes as her mother turned to face her from the magazine she had picked up. "Can we open the package?"  
Naruto seemed to bolt up as if someone had poked him with a hot coal, except for once he seemed focused. Mebuki took a deep breath and Sasuke seemed to tense. Sakura couldn't tell from the other side of the small living room. "Go ahead..." At the moment her mother's voice faded off Sakura grabbed the wrapped box and ripped it open. It was small, but not to small and Sakura's curiosity sent her imagination wild. Too bad she guessed right on.  
A human heart lay in the centre of the cardboard box that Sakura had on her lap. She didn't register the scream that ripped out of throat, or the fact she was grabbed and placed into the arms of someone strong. She didn't feel the burning tears running at top speed down her face. The sobs that crippled her small body, didn't even know it was happening. It was so out of body. Her father had sent her a heart? A human heart by the looks of it too. Sakura was beginning to study that with the little amount of medical textbooks she possessed. Had Kizashi killed this person whose heart now lay in her living room? Sakura didn't know. She wasn't sure she wanted to know...  
Sakura's senses began to come back to her. First her hearing.  
"What does it say?" That had to be Naruto. He sounded far off... Wasn't he the one holding her?  
"That fucking son of a bitch!" Her mother. Period.  
Sasuke's voice was the last one and Sakura felt the rumble of his chest. So Sasuke was holding her? "We have to notify the police." Why was Sasuke holding her?" Wasn't he across the room when she last had looked? Why wasn't Naruto being the protector? Wait... What was she thinking? Sakura Haruno didn't need protecting! She had dealt with uglier things than a human heart! For fuck sakes she was supposed to become a Surgeon!  
Sakura opened her eyes and was met with Sasuke's black t-shirt. She was then hit with her sense of smell. God Sasuke smelt good... Shut up woman! Get up! "You can let me go now," Sakura said her voice cracking a bit. She felt Sasuke tense and look down at her before he took a sharp intake of breath. He gently let go of her and Sakura found herself on the couch the farthest away from the heart. She blinked and sat up gaining the rest of her senses back as she noted the three pairs of eyes on her. But she focused on the box and stood going over to it. No one stopped her, not even her mother.  
Sakura now stood in front of the box on the table and she looked down at it with a piercing glare as if it would suddenly go up in flames. No one dared breathe as she took the lip and opened it once more. As she studied the heart, her instincts kicked in. All those extra Biology classes had been worth it. "Human heart, young by the looks of it. Naruto hand give me your shirt."  
"Me? But why? Why not Teme's?"  
"Give me the damn shirt you idiot!" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth. She didn't remove her eyes from the bloody organ that lay before her and grabbed the shirt Naruto had so kindly stripped for her. She wrapped her one hand in it and took the heart in her make-shift glove. A small amount of black blood was squished out and Sakura narrowed her eyes. "A few days old by the stiffness and look of the blood." She stated matter-of-factly before placing the heart back down into the box. She then noticed the writing on the lid. Sakura glanced up at Sasuke who had moved himself to stand in front of the pinkette. His lips were pulled into a firm line, his face paler than usual, and his eyes seemed to flash with an emotion Sakura didn't recognize. But Sakura didn't ponder long, she looked back down at the messy script of her father's hand.  
_My dearest little cherry,_  
_Did you like my gift? A little birdy told me you wanted to become a doctor! I hope this helps your studies, I found it myself! I hope you're doing well, I see you have been reunited with Sasuke again, ne? Well he seems like a fine man. If he mistreats you I'm sure Naruto will have something to say about that! _  
_Anyway, I hope you know you have become a fine woman. You're simply beautiful just like your mother! Of course that cheating bitch will never know true beauty if it slapped her. This is a little reminder of what I can do. I hope you realize that your mother and yourself will soon be like this guy. Chopped up. And Dead. DEAD DEAD DEAD._  
_Good-bye for now!_  
_Kizashi._  
Sakura wasn't a profiler like Reid on criminal Minds, but what she had read just now? True psychopath. A very murderous psychopath. Sakura took out another cigarette and lit it up. She sat back down into the chair she had been sitting on previously and took another deep drag of the tobacco stick. No one spoke. No one moved. Then Sakura's mother spoke up.  
"Well... I think he violated the divorce arrangements."


	8. I wan'na make a memory

**Seeeeeee! I always hold up my promises~! Thank you guys so much for the reviews they make me feel loved! 3 **

**~Reiko-chan**

* * *

The police had been called and Sakura was officially not going to school the next day. It was three in the morning by everything got sorted out. She was just thankful that Sasuke's brother was the Chief of Police. Plus Sakura had a feeling that Itachi seemed to like the fact that Sasuke had found her again. Well Itachi had been especially gleeful when Sakura familiarized herself once again with him...  
But that wasn't the point. It was the fact that Sakura was now packing some of her things to go and stay at Sasuke's while her mother and Naruto stayed at his place. She had argued that she would be safer staying with them but Mebuki had given a strategic argument and ended up winning in the end. So there Sakura was, packing up and making sure she had her carton of smokes with her.  
A soft knock came to her door and her mother poked her head in. "Hey honey, ready?" The rosette nodded and she sat down on her bed. Sakura looked up at the older blonde before her and sigh. "I know it's tough but it's only until Uchiha-san can catch Kizashi. We'll be back here in no time." Mebuki made her way over to her daughter and sat down beside her. Sakura leaned into the hug her mother was giving her and nodded. "I love you blossom, and don't forget it." Her mother gave Sakura one last squeeze before she slipped out. Sakura soon followed and was quickly rushed to the Uchiha house on the other side of town. Sakura glanced around at all the nicely primed houses and was reminded of the large house that they had own previously. She felt like she didn't belong among these people anymore though. She looked down at her ripped jeans she had changed into and instantly wished she had kept her track pants on.  
"Sakura?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Itachi's voice. She looked up and was met with his kind face. "We're here." She simply nodded avoiding Sasuke's stare from the mirror, grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car. She noticed that the Uchiha house had more solitude than the houses before. It was surrounded by trees with a large forest in the back. Sakura saw it's homely look with the brown bricks and the simple shrubs out front. Sakura wondered if there had been flowers before the massacre. "Coming?" She looked over to Itachi standing at the door, smiling at her. She quickly shouldered her bag and walked over to the door. When she walked in she was greeted with a large living room and Sakura quickly removed her grimy shoes. Now she felt truly out of place. "Little brother, show Sakura to the guest room. I'm sure she wants to get some sleep, it's late."  
"Hn." Sasuke's familiar grunt made her feel a little better even if she wasn't in her own home. Sakura watched as Sasuke began his way down the hall before looking over at Itachi.  
"I'll be gone when you wake up but Sasuke will be here for you. Feel free to use the house's appliances anyway you see fit. Just don't break anything," He seemed to be gentle enough... And wise for such a young Chief of Police. Sakura wanted to trust Itachi unlike Sasuke who gave you the cold shoulder. But Sakura trusted Sasuke too... In a sense.  
"Thank you," The rosette said giving a small nod in recognition before turning to Sasuke. He seemed to be focused solely on her. Sakura was too tired truly to care about the question on his face. She caught up to him, then watched his back as he turned and led her down the hall. Sakura looked at the many pictures that hung on the wall and studied the door to the deck. She would definitely be going for a smoke before she went to bed. Sasuke stopped suddenly and Sakura almost tripped on the carpet.  
"Your room," He stated simply and Sakura turned. Jade met onyx. Pink clashed with black.  
"Thanks Sasuke," She gave a small smile and stepped into the room. But before she could go any further Sasuke had grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She was engulfed in his strong arms once again but this time Sakura was well aware of it. Her bag had been dropped and Sakura's arms snaked around Sasuke's torso.  
"Annoying," Sasuke finally spoke after a small silence and Sakura smiled, she had her old nickname back.

Sasuke had left his new house guest getting ready for bed and he could hear her tossing and turning in the room next to her. He could've took a room upstairs like he usually did when his brother had company late but he had wanted to keep an eye on Sakura. As much as he denied it, he had begin to 'care' about the annoying girl. She was so innocent, but not. So loving, but rough. So the old Sakura but... Stronger. Sasuke came to the realization that he felt something nudge his cold heart when it came to the pinkette.  
The young Uchiha let a loud sigh escape his mouth as he turned to look at white ceiling. He wanted to think more on it but he heard Sakura get off her bed and head for her door. Sasuke listened as she tried to quietly make her way over to the deck. Of course Sasuke's house was a good hundred years old making it's creaks and squeaks louder than the new houses just down the road. It also didn't help Sasuke's room was just a couple steps away from the deck doors. He sighed. With Kizashi on the loose the raven haired teen's mind was on a roller coaster. Anything could happen to Sakura. And Sasuke could only think on how close he had been to the murderer.  
Giving up against the part of him that told him to stay cold, Sasuke stood and whipped on a hoodie over his already long sleeved shirt and opened the door to his room. He saw Sakura sitting on the steps outside holding a smoke in her hand. He thought about the hug he had given her before. It had been spur of the moment, a sudden urge that he had. Sakura had looked so weak... "Tch, annoying." He sighed and was about to walk back into his room when he saw something in the woods. He stopped and narrowed his eyes, the porch light wasn't helping the shadow but he saw movement. It wasn't moving like an animal. This alerted Sasuke more than he wanted.  
Sasuke took the doorknob in his hand and opened it, startling Sakura. He kept his eyes locked on the shadow and watched as it disappeared when he stepped outside. "Sasuke? Are you alright?"  
"Hn" Said person simply responded as he took a seat beside the pinkette. "What are you doing?"  
Sakura held up the smoke and nodded towards it. "Calms me." Slipping her a glance out of the corner of his eyes he rolled his eyes before returning his gaze back to the woods. The figure had gone but Sasuke didn't trust it. "What are you doing?"  
"Couldn't sleep," Sasuke responded. For a few minutes nothing was said as Sakura finished her smoke. She didn't seem to be watching her surroundings but the stars. He raised an eyebrow and looked up too. Sakura spoke next.  
"How do we both forget?" Sasuke's brow furrowed and turned his gaze towards the girl beside him. She looked over to him and seemed to take his silence as his answer. "I mean, how do we both forget that we had been friends all those years ago? I don't think I'm pretty forgettable..." She chuckled and shook her head looking back up at the stars. Sasuke hadn't really thought about it. In truth he hadn't really paid attention to the people around him when he had started high school. He didn't really start paying attention till about the last bit of Grade Eleven when Naruto finally got him to go to a party. "I thought I forgot because I didn't want to remember. It's possible, the human mind can completely block out a period of time if enough trauma is done."  
"What? Are you a therapist now?" Sasuke couldn't help himself. He smirked at her reaction as she turned to him in what he guessed was supposed to be a moment of anger but instead came across as a cute pout. _Cute pout? God Sasuke... You're losing it. But what if I never really had it..._  
"I'm just saying that maybe we both just chose to ignore that part of our lives because something bad happened." Sakura finally stated crossing her arms which Sasuke had mistaken for a nude sweater was really her bare skin. She was in a baggy t-shirt and it was chilly tonight... She's nuts.  
"Annoying..." He said as he took off his sweater and placed it over her shoulders. Sasuke leaned back onto his palms. He gave a quick look at the porch clock noting the half an hour past five. He closed his eyes for a second feeling the cool breeze of the October air against his face. For once, a couple quiet minutes passed. Or maybe it was a half an hour...  
"Sasuke?" Opening one eye to look at Sakura, said Uchiha glanced over at the rosette who seemed to be studying him. "Thanks." She gave him a smile before leaning over and giving Sasuke a small peck on the cheek. She then stood up and went back inside the house. He didn't know for what she was thanking him, but he now knew that she fully had forgiven him for smashing her against the wall.  
By the time he got back to his bed the clock read seven and Sasuke decided he would stay home too.


End file.
